


mr. e

by ansutazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutazu/pseuds/ansutazu
Summary: just spit it all out.--in which keito is tasked with running yumenosaki's newest hotline "ask mr. e" and gets a text from someone close to him.





	mr. e

**Author's Note:**

> i don't go to enstars anymore but i wanted to do something with the ios messages thing ([tutorial here wee woo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722))
> 
> so in the end this is something pretty quick and dumb i'm sorry in advance

XX-XXX-XXXX  
  
**Eichi:** Is this mr. e?  
  
**Mr. E:** It is.  
  
**Eichi:** So it wasn’t fake. That’s a relief.

‘Mr. E’s’ fingers hesitate for a moment, the number all-too familiar for his liking. There’s a part of him that wants to ignore the message, to put down this persona and to text the blonde from his own phone, but that would give his new job position a bad reputation — and nothing would ruin this new addition to the school’s programs than a bad word from the student council president’s (bitterly) anticipated words. Still, for what reason would his childhood friend be reaching out to the Yumenosaki Hotline?

_This is when the record scratches, there’s a freeze frame of me, and slight exposition is revealed while the scene pans to something from before._

…Sike.

The phone rings with another incoming message, and he catches his breath.

XX-XXX-XXXX  
  
**Eichi:** So we can message anything we like on this hotline, correct?

He types like he speaks. It’s annoying and a fright at the same time, a reminder that the one he thought he was close to…had things he couldn’t even tell his childhood friend. He had things he had to tell an anonymous person anonymously.  
****

XX-XXX-XXXX  
  
**Mr. E:** That’s right. I’m here to listen.  
  
**Eichi:** You sound like fushimi. Is that you?  
  
**Mr. E:** I’m Mr. E.  
  
**Eichi:** …no fun.  
  
**Eichi:** Since this is the yumenosaki hotline, you must go here. Then you’d know the vice president then?

_You’re talking to him._

XX-XXX-XXXX  
  
**Mr. E:** I know of him, yes.  
  
**Eichi:** He’s a pain.

_Excuse me?_ The anonymous listener blinks, adjusts his glasses, rubs his eyes — but when has he not heard that before? And he can’t exactly talk back…of all people, it had to be _that guy_ that would message the hotline first.

XX-XXX-XXXX  
  
**Mr. E:** Why do you say that?  
  
**Eichi:** He seems even more tired these days. It makes me feel  
  
**Eichi:** It makes me feel…  
  
**Eichi:** Worried

Huh?

XX-XXX-XXXX  
  
**Eichi:** He’s always telling me to take care of myself but that’s a given. But this time it’s time to turn the tables around.  
  
**Eichi:** That’s why I’m making him take the day off of student council work tomorrow.

… _Huh_?

He supposes this was supposed to be a surprise, but a fake alias and a different number got _that_ cat out of the bag. It was something of a shame — he never would have thought his childhood friend would consider a good intention or two every once in a while.

That much was a exaggeration, but nonetheless — he knows. He knows of the plan. Why was his childhood friend telling Mr. E?

XX-XXX-XXXX  
  
**Eichi:** Do you think it’ll work?  
  
**Eichi:** Do you think he’ll do as I ask?  
  
**Eichi:** He tends not to that.  
  
**Eichi:** He also tends to do that.  
  
**Eichi:** He’s picky about that sort of thing in his own weird way.  
  
**Eichi:** He’s a dumbass, lol.

… _Excuse me, again?_

XX-XXX-XXXX  
  
**Mr. E:** If you keep calling him that, maybe he won’t listen tomorrow.  
  
**Eichi:** Scary. Is mr. e a psychic?  
  
**Mr. E:** No, someone who just has decent manners.  
  
**Eichi:** I’m calling him a dumbass because he has a habit of mixing up the things.  
  
**Eichi:** And it leads to some bickering.  
  
**Eichi:** You didn’t answer my question.  
  
**Mr. E:** Maybe. The answer is maybe.  
  
**Mr. E:** If you ask politely…  
  
**Eichi:** Politely. Bold of you to assume that the way I speak is polite.  
  
**Mr. E:** You called him a dumbass.  
  
**Eichi:** You have a point. If I have some good manners maybe he’ll actually listen.  
  
**Mr. E:** Who are you to the vice president, anyway?  
  
**Eichi:** You just asked that now?  
  
**Eichi:** Someone close. :)  
  
**Eichi:** Anyway I guess that was some advice. The hotline isn’t so bad.  
  
**Eichi:** Thanks, mr. e. You’re interesting to talk to.  
  
**Mr. E:** No problem.

Keito sighs, leaning back on his chair. The walls of his own bedroom never felt more comforting yet oddly disorienting, wondering if it was really his room when he spent the past few minutes as Mr. E.  
****

“So he doesn’t suspect a thing…” He mutters to himself, pushing the phone the school had administered for him as the handler of the hotline. “And he calls _me_ the dumbass?”

But Eichi had expressed concern for him. He wanted to return the favor, as if there was a favor to return in the first place.

Nonetheless, it was the same sentiment.

His mind wanders to the stack of papers that piled his desk on the student council room, the reports and the bills and the requests that required the eye of the student council. He was a mere vice president, but even he had to admit to himself that maybe he _did_ take on more than what his title had asked for. Still, it was for Eichi’s health, and it became some sort of habit. Could he —

His personal phone rings, and he checks the message.

pain in the ass (eichi)  
  
**Eichi:** I have something to tell you before tomorrow’s student council session. Don’t start ahead!! >:|

Ah. It would be _that_ thing he told Mr. E.

_Maybe I should listen to him._ A personal favor from the anonymous Mr. E himself. It would be so simple, so quick, they wouldn't spend the next hour or so bickering about what's good and what's wrong and what the other thought. They wouldn't need to whine about not seeing eye to eye — they would actually end things peacefully for once.

It was something Eichi wanted to do  _for him_ , and he could start to understand why his childhood friend would whine and instigate even so much as a small debate between them.

It was almost ironic. The trouble with being on the same page was that they  _were_ on the same page.

They just wanted to look out for each other. No burdens, no responsibilities, no nothing.

They were both just being childish.

He laughs — so it was that easy all along. For the sake of world peace, at least for one day, as Keito and not Mr. E, he figures that he should give in for one day. It would do some good. Perhaps once they step on the same page, they could go to the next one side by side, together.

And if he complied just like that...maybe he'll stop calling Keito a dumbass from behind his back. (But, looking at his contact name...perhaps he was one to talk.)

pain in the ass (eichi)  
  
**Eichi:** I have something to tell you before tomorrow’s student council session. Don’t start ahead!! >:|  
**Keito:** Fine, I will.


End file.
